


Meet the Soto-Peñas

by siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling



Series: Croana Additions and Drabbles [1]
Category: SKAM (Spain), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Acceptance, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Love, Self-Acceptance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling/pseuds/siemprefangirling_nuncaunfangirling
Summary: "Is this a joke to you Cris? Did you say this to mock us?""No mum, I already told you weeks ago. I have a girlfriend. I love her.""But I've always noticed you chushing on guys…""Bueno mamà, this is the point on the whole bisexual thing. From latin… or greek… or whatsoever… bi is two, two flavors, two colors and so on… I like both men and women."orHow I imagine Cris' coming-out and Joana's "adventures" with Cris' family





	1. Embarassing Silences

**Author's Note:**

> Since Skam wasn't able to give us this important aspect of Cris' life, I would like to give it to me and to you, through this short (it will have two chapters) fic, I hope you like it.

If anyone had said Cris that one day she would be in such a situation, she would have laughed the shit out of her at their faces. And now, there she was, sitting at a table after she had "summoned" a meet with all of her family. All of it. Her two eldest brothers were there too, sitting uncomfortably side to side, shrinking like two children caught stealing sweets from a shop. Childlishy guilty.

Her father was unusually silent, maybe thinking to all the times she had used the word _maricon_ as an insult, even towards the referee of a football match.

Her mother was silent too… maybe for the first time since Cris could remember. _If I had known, that this would have muted her, I would have come out before, even if I didn't know_. Cris thought, smiling to herself, and her mother seemed to wake up from trance just for this - "Is this a joke to you Cris? Did you say this to mock us?"

"No mum, I already told you weeks ago. I have a girlfriend. I love her."

"But I've always noticed you crushing on guys…"

"Bueno mamà, this is the point on the whole bisexual thing. From Latin… or Greek… or whatsoever… bi is two, two flavors, two colors and so on… I like both men and women."

"Are you sure this is not a phase? What will you do when you grow up and you'll want to start a family, to have children?"

"Mom, things are changing, even in this right moment. Governments all around the world are changing their laws and making new ones to help and integrate our community. And about children… I should remember you that there's adoption, assisted fertilization and much more to help LGBT people to create a family." - her unfortunately too Catholic mom seemed to almost faint listening to those words, Cris held her eyes high and continued - "I could even end up with a man, happy and all" - she said this to calm her. She could not think about anyone if not Joana in every minute, just imagine a future with another person. Maybe her mother could read her mind because she did not look like she was convinced.

"And what is that you want from us by saying this, Cris? Our blessing?"

"No mum… _osea_ … I'd like that too, but I understand this is difficult for you… Hell, it was even for me. But I'd like you to accept me as I am and to treat me as you've always done, hugs, fights and all. And above all, I want that whenever I'll decide you to meet Joana - that's her name - you will accept her as well. Because she's probably the person who makes me the happiest in this world. Is that ok for you?"

Small noddings were their only answer, together with a smile from Dani, but that was already something to work on.

 

\---

 

Dani would have loved to have cameras in the house. He was restraining himself from laughing like a fucking hyena, looking at the people around him. Next to him, his brothers were blushing like Cristina never had, most possibly thinking about all the things that they had thought about lesbians when they were younger, things that every teenage boy unfortunately thought in that stage of his life…

What he saw in her parents' eyes was what hurt him the most: the look of people, who thought they had done something wrong, or that their only and youngest daughter had an illness…

"Dani, don't you have something to tell to your sister?" - asked him Mrs. Soto, noticing him smiling sadly.

"What should I say? She is a Soto Peña, she has good taste in women and the great intelligence, which will help her to choose who and what makes her happy".

They remained all speechless, Cris blushing until the tip of her long hair when he winked at her, but then smiling at him. He was her big brother, the one she had grown up with, the one who was always there for her. He would never have allowed something, nor someone to hurt her if he could prevent it.


	2. A place of our own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris had imagined that being out, it would have been difficult to stay with her girlfriend in her bedroom... but she had never imagined that she had not right to keep the fucking door closed...

Cris can't believe how her girlfriend can stay focused on the fucking book, that Pedro has assigned them to read and discuss. She isn't capable of reading her part without stealing glances to Joana's beautiful profile, her left eyebrow furrowed over a particular sentence she can't understand well, the sun working magic on her brown and purple hair… Cris has never been capable to focus on something whenever Joana was involved, since their first meeting, when she lost the pills of ecstasy outside that club. And now here she is, hoping that her girlfriend will turn her head if she thinks strong enough _Turn around, turn around_ … as Roberto Benigni did in _Life is Beautiful_. Countless seconds, but nothing… Joana won't turn.

She tears a paper sheet from her notebook and makes small balls out of it to toss her girlfriend and call for her attention.

First try: on the desk. Nothing.

Second try: on her back. Nothing.

_Shit_

Third try: on her head…

"Cris? What are you trying to do?"

"Shhh, I'm trying to hit on a beautiful brunette… But she won't give me attention, so I toss her paper balls."

Joana smirks and shakes her head, following Cris - "Well… I think the beautiful brunette is trying to work on a school project she has to do together with a cute little blonde".

"Well if this blonde is so cute… why doesn't the brunette come over here, on the bed, and shows her?"

Joana stands up from the chair and leans over Cris to kiss her softly, just a brush of lips, but Cris is faster, lacing her arms around Joana's neck and deepening the kiss.

"Hmmm, Cris… I love this… but…."

Cris doesn't let her speak, softly kissing her way to her girlfriend's neck - "But?"

Joana has to fight the feeling of Cris' lips on the weaker spot of her neck ( _You cheat!_ \- She had screamed laughing, the time that Cris had discovered how to use this weakness against her) - "But… First of all, we have to… " - a sigh - "to get good grades, otherwise your mother will ground you and will think I'm a bad influence and…" - she takes Cris' face between her hands, giving her another light kiss - "the door, my dear".

Cris is now flushed red, but at least she succeeded in making Joana blush, flustered. She smiles, looking hopelessly at the open door of her room and then to her girlfriend, who has gone back to her book. She huffs and thinks about that whole new "no-closed-door policy" her mother has decided to introduce since Joana has entered their house. 

...

"Mom?"

"Cristina? Is there any problem?" - asked Mrs. Soto, lifting her eyes to her daughter, who was torturing the hem of her t-shirt.

"No… It's just that… that…" - a deep sigh - "My girlfriend and I are working together for a literature project and I'd like to ask her if she wanna come here to start with it. So, you know… at least you and Dad can get to know her."

Mrs. Soto didn't know what to say, also because her daughter had said that sentence almost without breathing and now she was biting her lower lip - "Cris… I think it's about time we get to know some of the people you hang out with… The important thing is that you focus on your studies. Is that clear?"

Cris had blushed even more (and she was also a bit angry that her mother had not defined Joana as her girlfriend), but she had run to hug her mother one second later - "You're the best in the world! Daaaaaad! Come seat on the couch, I want you to know someone!"

It was only when Cris ran to the front door, that Mrs. Soto understood that her daughter had already invited her girlfriend, sure that she would have accepted, now that Cris was beginning to get good grades and to show more common sense. While she was thinking about how her daughter's behavior had improved during the last months, the girl entered the living room, hand-in-hand with a brunette with purple-dyed locks, who was shyly smiling to them. Cris' mother remembered her as the girl, who was working on another project with her daughter last year… So, at least Cris was telling the truth.

"Mr. And Mrs. Soto, I'm so happy to get to know you. I'm Joana Bianchi".

"We're happy too, Joana." - was her father answer - "Actually, I couldn't wait to know you. Now I understand why Cris is always smiling at the mobile or with her head in the clouds".

Mrs. Soto nudged him, while the two girls blushed and became one shade redder than the new sofa (and the sofa was almost bordeaux).

"Sooo, I'm sure there will be more chances, now we have to study" - said Cris, taking Joana towards her room - "We'll be in my room…"

"Cris?" - her mother stopped her on the threshold.

"Yes, mom?"

"I'll bring you to some snack"

"Ok mom, thanks".

"Cris?"

"Mh mh?"

"Leave the door open, cariño"

"Moooom?!"

Mrs. Soto's glance was enough, to make her daughter stop with every protest. "Thanks, honey".

...

Joana smiles, while she sees her girlfriend huff on her notebook - "Ehi, _guapa_. I swear to you that if we finish this part today, I'll give you a gift" - she says archly.

Cris smiles too, but it's a smile, which doesn't reach her eyes, too weak…

"Ehi? What's up?" - Joana asks, using her index finger to keep Cris' chin up - "Tell me".

"It's just…" - she huffs once more - "I've been in this room with some of the guys I used to hook up with, before. Obviously, I always told her they were helping me studying… but she never told me to keep the door open. Never. And now, that I tell her the truth, that I'm with my girlfriend, she keeps fucking controlling me. I hate this thing. I mean, how can she think I would have sex while my family is in the house?! I mean, gross!"

"Cris, come on, you just came out. Just give her time."

Cris sighs, her shoulders slumped - "Why? Your mother is not like this…"

"Cris, my mother would lay a red carpet for you, if she could. You're like one of the best medicines, for me. My attacks are becoming less frequent because I'm happy with you. Hell, you even went to therapy, to know better how you could help me… How could she not love you?"

Cris is now on the verge of tears and softly kisses her girlfriend "Maybe you're right, she's different… But she's not discreet either. She's always asking for something, as if she wanted to interrupt us. It's like one month that we don't have sex" - she says the last words whispering.

"If I have to be honest, what made you think that I'd like to have sex with you?"

Cris' reaction is unexpected: she makes Joana lay on the bed, straddling her. Joana makes a great effort not to shout, but now she's actually incapable to speak, with Cris' lips just a breath away from hers, her long blond hair like curtains hiding them from the world - "Are you sure, Joana Bianchi? You could regret these words…"

Joana gulps - "Yes, madame".

"Oh, you're gonna regret this, you vixen!"

Cris' hands are fast on her girlfriend's sides, tickling her, and this time Joana can't avoid shrieking while laughing to tears - "Cris, please stop!"

"Told you were going to regret saying these words!"

It takes her some time, but finally, Joana is able to use Cris' tiredness mixed to laughter, to stop her hands and to sit up straight - "You little frog, stop please…"

"Make me!"

Joana shakes her head and smiles, her hands cupping now Cris' face - "Just this one, then you promise me, that we'll finish the work, so we can go out together."

"Sounds like a plan" 

"Promise?"

"I swear. Now just kiss me."

Joana isn't the kind of girl, who would make a beautiful girl wait, so she leans over to kiss Cris' full lips, lightly biting them - "I promise you, that someday we'll have a place of our own, just for us".

"And the servants" - Cris smiled, remembering all the jokes made on that same bed, the first time she slept with Joana.

"And what about privacy?"

Cris leans on her right, to whisper in Joana's ear - "The shower will always be there for us."

Joana is laughing when she sees Mrs. Soto's shadow passing near the fucking door… She doesn't know if her girlfriend's mom heard something, but she surely knows her cheeks are now burning like Hell.


End file.
